To many Half bloods in New York City
by cat.cruz93
Summary: the Clave has begun to show interest in the Demigod camp Camp Halfblood and sent their regional experts The Lightwood family, and who better to send in than Alec and Jace? and who better for meeting them than Percy and Nico, this should be fun.
1. prologue

**To many half bloods in New York**

_Prologue _

_**Sorry if I get a little too deep with explanation, but in my mind, the gods and demigods of Greek mythology seemed to resemble the Nephilim and Angels, and you know at the time I think the Greeks just didn't know how to explain them, so, following everyone else in the world at the time, they called the Angels and Nephilim gods and/ or demigods. Both of the half human beings have supposed supernatural powers but the same mortality that normal humans do, they are just little harder to get rid of because of their powers. That's why I mashed The Mortal Instruments and Percy Jackson together, well that and they both take place in New York, so it's convenient. Again sorry if that description bogged you down. But please read and review tell me what you think of crossover. **_

_**Disclaimer: both sets of Characters belong to their respective authors, Rick Riordan and Cassandra Clare. And thanks to both of you for creating such awesome characters from such miniscule historical proof that these two sets of supernatural beings even existed. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

"I hate him" Alec shot a silencing but very confused look at his partner. Jace shrugged and continued to glare at their suspect.

"Have you met him before?" Alec whispered sticking his head out of the shadows a little to get a better view of the boy. Jace shot Alec a dirty look and followed suit.

"I can tell, he's got that….he's-ugh you know?" Jace said struggling for words, a new habit he picked up from Clary, and personally Alec found that hilarious. Jace never had a hard time finding words before.

"Well he is native to New York City, is that why you hate him? Because if so, there must be a tiny part of you that hates Clary too." Alec said in that philosophical way he had. _How does he know these things?_ The tiny evil voice in Jace's head wondered. No bigger voice clarified because this tiny voice tends to resemble his fath-Valentine when the world felt it nessicary to remind him of that lair. The dark haired boy suddenly stepped back timidly, his swagger broken by something suspicious, that something? A smaller boy with even darker hair and almost paler than Alec that seemed to have literally stepped out of the shadows. Both shadow hunters sat with their mouths agape, they hadn't seen that boy walk down the street or out of a building he just appeared suddenly.

Then Jace said "Succubus?" looking at his brother, eye brow raised. Alec shook his head, his long black hair falling into his line of vision.

"No, something isn't right. They don't seem to have demonic readings." Alec glanced down at his reader. "In fact they have readings similar to our own…..wait, how does that work? We're the only hunters in New York." Alec looked up at the boys and repeated, "Something isn't right."

"Kill "em?" Jace asked, his blades half way drawn.

"Question them." Alec clarified.

"Then we kill?" Jace looked like an excited puppy.

"No." Alec said his tone short and demanding. Jace's face fell but he followed Alec out all the same. "Excuse me? Can we talk to you?" Alec asked, both the younger boys seemed a little taken back by the approach of two young men dressed in all black with weapons belts attached to their hips. The older of the two set his jaw and moved his hand to his pocket, and pulled out at pen? Jace nearly fell over laughing, and then the pen wasn't a pen any more, quite suddenly there was bronze sword with eerie bluish glow at his neck. The younger one seemed unfazed by the sudden appearance of the sharp object that his friend? Brother? Cousin? Carried around. Alec eyed the sword wearily, but maintained a calm revere, something Jace envied him for. Jace was quite simply puzzled by the whole thing, and that never happened. _Why Alec is so convinced these kids aren't demons? Where did that sword come from, and the younger guy, it was like poof! Hello I'm here to chat. And I can't tell if their related or not, they look so similar and so not similar at all. _His brain was going at the speed of light trying to find an explanation before Alec got it from them, because that's just how Jace operated.

"No, you can't." the older boy said, his sea green eyes piercing Jace with a sneer of distrust. The smaller boy crossed his arms, the action seemed to have caused the shadows the shimmer slightly, Jace could have sworn he saw movement, but at the same time…he couldn't. Alec held up his hands as the sword moved to his throat instead, Jace almost breathed a sigh of relief when suddenly another sword appeared, it was black and he was all of a sudden very cold inside. His shirt front seemed to have turned in to a slight mist that wavered around the blade. Jace looked at the smaller boy, his dark eyes seemed to now hold Jace's every secret. _Like Johnathon _his mentally gasped. The boy smirked slightly as if this thought was funny to him. 

"Sir, we just have a few-ah!" Alec suddenly doubled over in pain, the younger boy looked up at his companion with a questioning look. The green eyed boy smiled, his hand flexed but barely noticeable at his side. He uttered one word that sent chills of recognition through Jace.

"Lupa."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

_**YAY it's finally up! sorry about that wait everyone! but thank you to Gaia was Framed for giving me little reminders that this was still needing to be written. i hope this is good for now, again i'm sorry it took so long. i was in a funk and couldn't get the motivation to pick up this story again. i hope you all like it, let me know! enjoy!**_

_**To many half-bloods in New York City**_

The blue eyed boy jumped into action first. Nico was a little shocked that someone, a possible mortal, could take Percy down so quickly. The boy first snatched Percy's elbow with astonishing speed, he twisted and something popped and Percy let out a cry of anguish. _There goes his sword arm._ Nico thought watching the blonde out of the corner of his eye. This one seemed smarter he wasn't fighting back, or maybe he was waiting until Nico was fully distracted. The blue eyed boy had Percy on the ground and in a head lock when Nico turned his attention back on the two. Percy was muttering curses in ancient Greek, calling this massive boy everything under Apollo, telling him to eat his pants and what not. Nico fought the urge to laugh when suddenly the blonde had taken his sword and knocked Nico unconscious…..

"Nic?" Percy's mildly worried voice broke through the deafening darkness and silence that had incased him. Nico opened his eyes and a blurry red haired girl stared down at him with emerald eyes filled with worry.

"Rachel?" he asked the girl laughed and shook her head.

"No, my name is Clary, you're at the New York City Institute." She said.

"Where's P-"

"I'm right here man." Nico looked over at his cousin who had a ice pack tied to his shoulder by ace bandages holding a thermos of nectar out for Nico to sip on. "Careful, Blondie hit you pretty hard." Percy said nodding in the direction of the curly haired boy sitting in a chair asleep.

"Clary, Mom wants to talk to you about your training." A tall black haired curvy girl said to the red haired girl, who nodded and ran out of the room. Nico choked on the nectar, Percy reached forward and grabbed the canister before it spilled everywhere. The tall girl's brown eyes met Nico's own and a slight shiver ran through his body, which was odd because Nico wasn't one to get overly cold. She smiled a paralyzing smile as she walked forward to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle Lightwood. She sat down on Nico's bed and wiped a drop of nectar from his skin and wiped it on the sheets. Nico's cheeks tingled where she had touched him.

"Uh..I-I'm…N-Nico." He managed, he heard Percy snicker in the background. Isabelle leaned in.

"Oh I know who you are, Demigod." She whispered into his ear, Nico shivered again.

"…Yes Mom, I heard you, YES MOM I UNDERSTAND! Oh by the Angel Isabelle stop it! He just woke up!" the tall blue eyed boy yelled walking into the room Percy basically fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard. Isabelle leaped up and walked away from Nico, sneering at the boy who was obviously her brother.

"Fine Mr. Freaking-perfect-i-have-the-best-f-ing-boyfriend-in-the-whole-f-ing-world!" she snapped as she strutted out. The boy flinched visibly.

"You watch your language Iz, or Mom will have your head and you know it!" he bellowed after her. He then turned back around and instantly seemed calmer than before, although Nico could still see the anger that loomed in his bright eyes. "Hi! I'm Alec Lightwood, sorry about my sister..she's…uh…a-um…"

"Flirt, skank, gold-digger? Any of those work for you bro?" "Blondie" as Percy called him, said suddenly wide awake and smirking. Alec bristled but kept his temper in line.

"No, what I meant to say was, she's a little fragile and-"

"Lonely, horny, has a little too much time on her hands?" Blondie interrupted again, Alec set his jaw.

"Grieving!" He said through gritted teeth. The blonde stopped talking then and dropped his head.

"Sorry, I forgot." He mumbled. Alec sighed and turned back to the Demigods.

"She just wants some attention right now, and I guess you looked the part." Alec explained, Nico nodded understanding, Percy had seemed to sober up at that point, his green eyes full of compassion.

"What happened?" Percy asked, so quietly Nico almost mistook it for the dull roar outside.

"Our younger brother…he…" Alec bit his lip and closed his eyes. The blonde took over from there.

"He was murdered, I've taken care of the killer, but the wound is still there." The blonde said, his voice wavering slightly.

"How…old was your brother?" Nico asked now, wondering if he had recently seen the child.

"He'd have been eleven in two months." Alec whispered, his voice cracking slightly with emotion. Nico's mind immediately went to the slim wiry boy with dark hair and glasses that he had seen in the lines about a year before. His light blue eyes, much like Alec's, were wide and scared, he looked so lost and alone. He had said one thing to Nico. _Find Alec, he'll need to know...My outcome...my name is Maxwell Lightwood. I am a Nephilim. _Nico shivered for the third time.

"Max, Right, Maxwell Lightwood?" Nico asked, Alec paled so much, Nico could almost see his veins. His eyes wide just like his little brother's, the boy nodded. "He made it, to Elysium that is…he's in paradise." Nico said, remembering seeing the judges make their decision. Alec visibly relaxed at the sound of that, the thought of his little brother in anguish must have been killing him.

"That means he'll be reborn, right?" the blonde asked, his golden eyes piercing Nico's soul. Nico raised a curious eye brow and looked at his cousin, who seemed just as confused as Nico.

"How, do you know that?" Alec was the one to ask. This surprised everyone, including Alec.

"Oh, um…you know…I read…" was all the blonde said before he stood and walked out of the room. Alec looked like he wanted to follow that boy but didn't.

"What was his name?" Nico asked. Percy nodded beside him.

"That's Jace, he's got a bit of an attitude problem, once he warms up to you he'll be fine. Now lets look at that head wound." Alec said stepping closer to Nico.

_** Muahahahaha, cliff hanger, sort of..but seriously, review?**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**To many half bloods in New York City**_

_**okay here it is and as always read and review! i apologize for the shortness, but this sorta a filler chapter**_

_**Chapter two**_

Percy followed Alec into a giant, ancient looking library, Percy fought the urge to run out screaming and clutching his head. His battle senses were on high, after Alec had effectively cleaned up Nico and readjusted Percy's ice pack, he did something that knocked out Nico almost immediately. Percy didn't like it, this place was too creepy. There were too many floors, and no safe possible escape route that he could use to get him out quickly. Alec and Jace had both assured him that this building was safe from the Monsters and vengeful gods. Percy agreed it was safe, yes, but almost too safe for his liking. It felt like a hospital, too quiet, too large, and waaaay too clean. A tall woman, who resembled both Alec and his sister greatly but to varying degrees, sat in a high, stiff backed office chair behind a rather large old brown desk. She seemed to be the woman in charge of this place, but there was a kind, mothering manner about her as well, a manner that both set Percy on edge and at ease, like…Hera, or Athena. She was kind but dangerous, understanding, yet wise in her position. It would be hard to play stupid with her. Her piercing blue eyes gorged into Percy's as if she was reading all his inner most secrets.

"Percsaeus Jackson, seventeen years of age, date of birth; August 18th 1995, status; Demigod, proclaimed son of Poseidon, god of the seas, hero of Olympus twice over. Weapon of choice; a gladiator sword named Anaklusmos otherwise known as the Riptide and the aid of his father's will over the seas, barer of the curse of Achilles and Praetor of the western demigod camp Jupiter, captain of the north eastern demigod legion Camp Half-blood here in New York City. The Clave of Idris and the Conclave of New York City and its surrounding cities here by charge you with unnatural disruption of the wards and sanity of the mundane societies and its surrounding walls. Do you claim guilty or not guilty, choose wisely Demigod, your life depends on it." Mayrse Lightwood said her vibrant gaze never leaving Percy. Percy opened his mouth to speak when suddenly Jace stood up and cut him off.

"Wait! If he bares the curse of Achilles than…we can't kill him, not even The Sword will kill him. The best we could hope for is he claims guilty and we lock him away." Jace said throwing logic in the face of the Clave (well it's representative anyway) and its plans for this boy's life. "I mean, unless we know what his Achilles tendon is, we'll never leave a scratch on him."

"He's like Simon…" Clary's voice was quiet but held more meaning than Percy could even imagine. Everyone in the room fell still.

"Only without the exploding into a tower of salt, but yes, essentially, Clary, he's like Simon, virtually invincible." Jace said finally turning back from his girlfriend to his mother figure.

"Then how did I dislocate his shoulder?" Alec asked, his eyes darkening with thought. Isabelle nodded. Finally Percy had a chance to speak.

"It came off in the river Tiber. The river counteracted Styx's invincibility factor. And yes I plead guilty." Percy said bowing his head. The room immediately fell still again, everyone was watching him. He smirked, he caught them off guard, good now all he needed was a diversion and escape, the window behind Mayrse looked inviting, he knew he'd break something if he jumped, but it really was is only way out. Unless….

"Well?" he asked, expecting punishment for his "crimes" , no one moved , Percy smiled, " then you won't mind if I check out the green house? I've always liked plants." He said, his green eyes dancing with a plan he was slowly hatching. Still no body moved, so he simply walked out of the library, thankfully remembering how to get to the infirmary, he left a small note on Nico's wrist with a sharpie he managed to grab and quickly went to the green house. Opening the roof access door he let out his best taxi whistle and ran for the edge of the roof….

Nico awoke with a sudden jolt, recognizing Percy's signal for flight assistance, he looked around and remembered where he was, then a dark mark on his arm entered his vision:_ Meet me at the third pier._ Nico summoned all his strength and the shadows that danced around him and promptly vanished from that all to "safe" building.

Alec ran up to the top floor and listened carefully, _that whistle was awfully loud for a whistle of admiration_ he thought, knowing full well that the Jackson boy had escaped..But how? "Ally let's go!" Jace yelled, Alec flinched at the child hood nick name but caught the helmet Jace threw at him. Recently his mother had decided it would be nice in invest in transportation for her children, that resulted in motorcycles for each teenager. Both teens quickly leaped on to their bikes and zipped out on to the streets of Brooklyn, although the motorcycles were not Alec's ride of choice, he did like the feel of gliding quietly through the busy afternoon streets , thanks to the Iron Sisters these bikes made them move fifteen times faster than a racecar and virtually silent and invisible to the mundane. He saw Jace look up and suddenly pull to a stop. Alec followed suite not entirely sure where they were. "Alec…is that…?" Alec looked up and could not believe his eyes…there was a black Pegasus shooting like a rocket in the direction of Queens. Alec's archery vision kicked in and he managed to see the Jackson's silky black waves of hair whipping behind him as he flew through the rapidly darkening sky.

"Yep, come on, we don't have time to gawk at him." And with that Alec sped off after the flying horse, his motorcycle in fifth gear. He heard Jace's bike behind him, the dull hum reaching his ears. Alec weaved and dodged taxis and buses as well as pedestrians as he followed. He saw a river up a head, he aimed his bike at a boulder, he heard Jace's panicked voice behind him, little did Jace know, ever since Johnathon, Alec wasn't one for not taking risks. He shot into the air and cleared the river landing gracefully on the other side, he quickly sped off again not bothering to wait for his parabatai. _If Magnus ever found out he'd kill me…_ Alec thought as he continued on his route to follow the escaping demigod. Alec heard a yelp of excitement , he knew Jace had followed his choice of path, suddenly the blonde was beside him again, together the boys chased after Percy Jackson.

Percy aimed Blackjack toward the third pier just outside camp and scooped up Nico rather forcefully. Nico managed to swing himself on the back of Percy's ride and clutched tightly to the older boy's shirt. "You could have just told me to meet you at Camp." Nico snapped, Percy shook his head.

"Nope, we have new protections put in place, for obvious reasons, the dragon is more observant now than he was before."Percy explained as the sons of the big three landed just outside the Pegasus stables.

"So what will happen if they follow?" Nico asked.

"They'll be the dragon's next snack."Percy said with a wicked smile as he fed Blackjack from his hand. Nico looked nervously at the dark creature, Blackjack nickered and Percy laughed. "He does look that way doesn't he?" Percy asked stroking the Pegasus' nose. Nico rolled his eyes and walked away to his cabin…he needed to sleep.

"Alec, where exactly are we going?" Jace asked for what seemed to Alec to be the umpteenth time in the last five minutes.

"I don't kno-OH ANGEL! JACE DUCK!" Alec leaped off his bike and dived for cover, Jace followed suite as a blast of fire engulfed the air around him.

"Well that was…close!" Jace gasped as the flame disappeared. Alec nodded and cautiously peaked up over the bushes his luckily dived into. He saw a tall pine and what appeared to be a snoozing dragon. Jace paled visibly. "A-aren't those supposed to be extinct?" Alec snickered as Jace coward into his brother's side.

"Looks like we found the demigod camp." Alec said as he lay flat in the grass again.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three**_

_**Alrighty, here it is, i'm sorry it took so long, i just couldn't quite make the story flow, but i had a brain wave last night, so i kinda know where the story is going now...atleast for one character, see if you can pick up on it. Review if you do...although i feel i made it extremely subtle. and i've brought everyone's favorite rebel into play! there are a few swears in this chappy, you have been warned, nothing to bad though...at least to me anyway, don't know how you guys gauge their language usage but i feel both Jace and Alec are a little curse happy when given the right situation. **_

_**~cat**_

_How do we get in? we could kill the thing…if we could get…I forgot my bow…._Alec mentally smacked himself, how could he have forgotten his weapon of choice, when they needed it the most…clearly. "So…?" Jace looked at him, his golden eyes asking a hundred different questions at once, but his mouth spoke only one.

"We are totally screwed." Alec said finally hanging his head in frustration. "There's no way to get rid of that thing with out a proper distraction." He murmured disappointed in himself. "Jace I think, Jace? Jace? Dammit! JACE!" Alec yelled as the blonde took off in an unknown direction through the woods.

TMIPJOTMIPJO

_If I go this way….i mean the forest leads right into their camp…oh What on earth could he want now?_ Jace turned to see an enraged Alec stomping along behind him. "What are you doing?"

"_I_ am finding a way in." Jace replied, clearly extremely proud of himself, he turned back around and walked a head of Alec.

"Jace, where are we going? I mean the sun is going down, and we're in Vamp territory…you know I hate Vamp territory-"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have killed the head of the Coven." Jace replied simply, effectively cutting Alec's complaining short.

"You should be glad I killed anything at all, you know I'm kinda skittish about taking unnessicary lives-And besides she slaughtered Camille for no good reason, along with Raphael, it was about time she died." Alec snapped back the retort.

"Somebody lonely? You know Alec, taking out your relationship issues on helpless, innocent creatures is no way to live your life." Jace said easily, he tossed a smile back at the young man.

"Like you have room to talk! A-um-argh! How did you know about-"

"About the tragic break up? I heard down the line. Don't worry I haven't told anyone, Clary doesn't know, Izzy doesn't know, no one does, well except for myself, Simon and Jordan." Jace said with a casual shrug.

"Great the strait guy posse is talking about me behind my back…really feeling the love bro. Seriously, I've never felt more involved." Alec said laying the sarcasm on quite thick, he sighed angrily, albeit a little jealously as well. Suddenly a thick tingling feeling fell over the boys for about a minute before it was gone again.

"Woah, did you feel that dude?" Jace asked turning to his brother. Alec nodded wide eyed. "What do you think it was?"

"A barrier of sorts, from what I can tell, we're in." Alec said, a sudden wicked smile crossing his features, one Jace only ever saw on Isabelle, needless to say Jace had entered a slight shock.

TMIPJOTMIPJOTMIPJO

"HA! Yeah, I know right!" Percy suddenly stopped, the Stoll boys looked at him confused.

"Percy?"

"What's up man?" they asked in turn, their light blues widening slightly as the air shifted around them. Percy's shoulders were taunt, that sent warning bells through the brothers, Conner looked over at his older brother, Percy's battlefield senses were naturally higher than most demigods because of his father, but training with the Roman hero trainer had made him almost completely attune to his surroundings, the boys knew this, especially after the battle for power on the Mountain Olympus, he seemed to know when danger was miles away before anyone could see or hear it. "Travis, what-" one look from the older Stoll boy told him that the time for asking questions was long over.

"They're here." Percy whispered with malice, his green eyes a blaze with a weird fire, that same fire the muses sang about when it came to the old heroes and their battles.

"Should we-"

"No they just want information." A new voice said suddenly, the boys turned to look at their Oracle, she smiled at them, "And take Percy back."

"Why does everyone want me dead or captured?" Percy whined looking at the girl. She shrugged her shoulders.

"That is something only the gods can answer Percy." She said before walking away to her cave. Percy rolled his eyes and headed to where he sensed the nephilim to be.

TMIPJOTMIPJOTMIPJO

"WHAT is so important about us that you guys have to invade our campsite?" a pissed voice asked as Jace and Alec approach a clearing. "We've done nothing, you guys didn't arrest me, I don't know what you want!" suddenly the Jackson boy appeared from the trees.

"is it so hard to believe that we are merely curious teenagers?" Jace asked with mock hurt lacing his features. Alec fought an eye roll he felt approaching. _Just like Valentine, smooth you little creep._ Alec thought, shaking his head in disgust.

"Jace shut up." Alec spat stepping a head of his brother. "There are still a few proto call things we need to go over with you before we set you free alright? If you could just come with us answer a few questions than it'll be done and you can go about your merry way." _Angel, that sounded like Magnus, I need to get that fixed…._ Alec thought wincing slightly. Jace looked at Alec a little confused, one nearly invisible eyebrow raised, head tilted to the side with a slight show of worry seeping into his features.

"Go about my merry way…yeah, what century are you from?" Percy asked with venom.

"Hey! Jackson! Who are these idiots? The Secret forces? The Ninja squad?" a girl with electric blue eyes that could rival Alec's appeared out of the wooded area, her shoulder length black hair was pulled back in a high wild ponytail with tight braids holding back her bangs in the form of a crown, emphasizing the silver tiara that was nestled in her hair. Her cheek bones were sharper than Percy's but held a familial likeness to them, her nose was a bit smaller and her jaw was a tiny bit rounder. She wore a silvery hoodie with an eighties rock band shirt, Jace didn't know which one, Simon or Clary could probably name it off the bat, she had ripped up black skinny jeans that hugged her toned body quite nicely and a pair of simple black knee high hunting boots adorned her feet, that Jace had to admit were adorably small like Clary's. _a black haired rebel version of Clary, this is gonna be strange._ Jace thought as Alec sized her up, which wasn't hard, the girl was tiny.

"And you are? A powerpuff girl?" Jace asked, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Alec asked, "Who are the-you know what never mind, I don't want to know."

"Kids TV show, Clary and Max-"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Alec fumed.

"Calm down…you're scaring the smurfs bud." Jace said, putting his hands up in defeat and comfort.

"I am not that short, nor am I blue!" the girl snapped causing Jace to jump, she had a weird crackling energy about her that made Jace a little uneasy.

"I wouldn't mind being blue…." Percy muttered, more to himself than to the conversation at hand. The girl sent a glare Percy's way and rolled her eyes. _Okay I take that back, a chick version of Alec…is that even possible? It would create a….well shit now the world is ending…I already knew that….well now it's more definite…damn, just when we thought we had him…._Jace thought to himself, he looked up at Alec with a hidden warning in his eyes, Alec didn't pick up on it, because he was to busy laughing at the girl's comment.

"Oh believe me little one, you are quite short." Alec managed to say through a giggle.

"Only because you're a freaking Cyclopes!" the girl yelled back. Alec stopped laughing stepped closer to her.

"What was that short stuff?" his eyes flashing a hint of anger and a hint of intrigue , then he stopped, the familiar sound of a bow being strung, arrows notched and a waiting release surrounded them. Percy merely sat down out of direct line of injury. The girl stepped a little closer.

"Threaten me again weakling boy, I dare you." She breathed menacingly, Alec's eyes narrowed as he stood to his full height..again, and replied.

"Watch me."

**_well there you go, i know it's kinda short, but hey it's something. let me know what you think, thanks for reading!_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**To Many Half-bloods in New York City**_

_**So sorry this to so long i got caught up in another Crossover. i know it's super short, but the ending place just seemed to perfect.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Something crackled through the air, Jace watched Alec crumble faster than when the greater daemon hit him square in the chest. Jace panicked and ran to his elder brother's side. "Alec…Alec…Buddy, come on, say something-"

"Th-that…was…excellerating….." Alec gasped, a sort of creepy smile lit up his face. Percy gaped down at them, Power puff girl looked stumped.

"How. Did. You. Survive. That?" Percy asked his eyes wide. Power puff girl shook her head.

"There's no way…unless…." She looked up and shared a worried look with Percy.

"He's not…." Percy breathed, a blonde haired girl stepped into the clearing, her stunning grey quickly analyzed the situation and came to some strange conclusion.

"He's not, he's nephilim….another….type of half-blood." She said, Percy nodded.

"That…wait…so I really am in trouble?" he asked, the blonde girl nodded. "Dang it."

Jace was thoroughly confused at this point, "Let's start with names. I'm Jace, this Alec, _he needs medical attention_ I'd like to add! And you all are?" the blonde grew wide eyed and nodded disappearing into the thicket again. "I wanted your name!" Jace yelled after her. Percy narrowed his gaze and locked it on Jace.

"Her name is Annabeth and she's taken, _Jace_." Percy all but growled. Jace suddenly felt he had gotten a Clary worthy slap on the face but couldn't find the source of the slap, then his face felt wet, he looked over at a little brook not too far away, bubbling happily by. the power puff let out a loud howl of laughter.

"Nice Sea Punk!" she cackled Percy smirked and went back to cleaning his fingernails, that's at least what Jace thought he was doing. "I'm Thalia-"

"Like the muse?" Jace asked. The girl's face darkened. "Not like the muse?" Alec suddenly sat up from his position on the ground. "Alec-"

"I'm good, I think the lightning has been expelled. And um…you got slapped by the stream-"

"It's a brook." Percy growled.

"What's the difference?" Alec asked.

"it's bigger." Percy said and shrugged going back to his nail cleaning. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Whatever…" he grumbled and stood up shaking off Jace. Just then Annabeth showed up with a man in a wheelchair, Annabeth paled.

"You're…You're really tall…" she studdered. Alec smirked.

" Yeah. And you're really….not." Alec said flicking his hair out of his face. Thalia grumbled darkly, Annabeth blushed, Percy looked pissed.

"What's with you and blue eyed men?" Percy asked.

"Jealous?" Alec sneered. Jace grabbed Alec's arm.

"You're being cocky, I get it, the whole Magnus stuff is pissing you off, but seriously this isn't you. Be Alec, for a second? I hate being the reasonable one." Jace hissed, his eyes flickering to the angry demigods.

"Fine, Jackson let's go." Alec growled. Percy shrugged and nodded.

"Okay."

"Wait!" Thalia yelled, "I'm coming too!" Jumping on Alec's back, Alec turned his head in attempt to look at her. "And you shall be my steed."

"Or what?" Alec flinched as Thalia sent a small jolt through his system.

"Does that answer your question?"


End file.
